


Short Programs

by raptoriousVigilante



Series: 3 Sentence AU askbox fills [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptoriousVigilante/pseuds/raptoriousVigilante
Summary: 3 sentence au fic prompt fills!1. Viktor/Yuuri - chef au ||| pacific rim au ||| dystopian au ||| swimming au ||| soulmate au ||| pride parade au2. Otabek/Yurio - fairy tale au3. Viktor/Yuuri+Yurio - fairy tail au ||| school au ||| "grease" au4. Phichit/Yuuri - ygo gx au5. Viktor+Yurio - tales au6. Yuuri+Yuuko - final fantasy au





	1. Viktor/Yuuri (6)

**prompt: chef au**

One of the cooks is the one to ask Yuuri to go see what’s up with the tourist in the dining area who doesn’t speak Japanese but seems to know English, so Yuuri switches language gears as he approaches the stranger, “Excuse me, sir, can I help you with something?”

The man turns around, his shimmering gray hair floating across his face, and Yuuri’s life flashes before his eyes as world famous Chef Viktor Nikiforov meets his eyes and smiles at him just before he asks, “Are you Yuuri Katsuki?”

He’s not sure which food journalist or travel reviewer or _any_ other press release about him or his little restaurant seated in his hometown reached beyond Japan, but it reached Chef Nikiforov and now he’s here, looking for _him_ and saying _his_ name like some elaborate day dream.

 

**prompt: pacific rim au**

Yuuri’s stomach churns behind the eyes of History Maker, his muscles feel tight all around, and seeking some comfort in what’s about to happen he turns his head to look at his partner, wordlessly pleading for _something_ to ease him.

Viktor waves and winks at him just before their minds crash and meld together in a loud, singular flurry.

They find out they have ice skating in common and that if they have to go to a party in this hellscape there better be alcohol.

 

**prompt: dystopian au**

Viktor used to always push down the creeping idea that he might not be the same as everyone around him, told himself to keep his eyes forward and to stay on his linear path ( _keep in line, don’t misalign_ ) through his gray, tightly structured life just like everyone else everywhere else.

He kept as tight a lid on giving into emotional whimsy just as everyone else did ( _to feel is to be unreal_ ) though he felt he had to work harder at it than most ( _to feel is to be unreal_ ) , but one day and many days after that he met with a young man named Yuuri ( _to feel is to be unreal to feel is to be unreal_ ) his resolve gradually cracked more and more.

His chest pounds when he’s with Yuuri, his face hurts when he smiles because of Yuuri’s smile, and the struggle to maintain the emotionless, unaffected doctrine grows as weak as his knees.

 

**prompt: swimming au**

Ever since Viktor Nikiforov, Olympic gold medalist and suddenly Yuuri’s coach, moved himself into Yuuri’s home, life for Yuuri got a little weird and he had since been subject to many unexpected viewings of Viktor without his clothes on in varying levels of “still technically wearing clothes”.

This included the one instance of Yuuri looking up after finishing his practice laps, his vision blurry without his prescription goggles, and seeing a bottom-up view of Viktor in his trademark red speedo and swim cap, which was very, _very_ different from the suit he was wearing what felt like a split second ago.

All Viktor had to say for himself, with a kind smile and bouncy voice, was, “I thought it would be better if I showed you how the butterfly stroke is supposed to be done, since you’re having so much trouble getting it right.”

  


**prompt: soulmate au**

Being surprised when soulmates find each other is normal; between the initial shock and then the sudden swirl of colors that cover the parts of their bodies where they touched for the first time it’s hard not to be.

Viktor, who had been more consumed with the wish of meeting his soulmate after years and years of progressive loneliness, didn’t ever think much about how he’d only touched Yuuri with his gloves on until one day he grabbed onto Yuuri’s hands in a moment of excitement after taking them off.

He had started to think he’d be alone forever, that maybe the system was broken and that he should start accepting it, but the explosion of bright watercolor colors that overtook his and Yuuri’s entire arms filled him with so much hope and relief that he launched forward to envelope Yuuri for the rest of his life.

 

**prompt: meeting at a pride parade au**

Getting groceries during the pride parade was a good plan to see it without committing to being there but a bad plan in execution as he’s learning with his bags clutched to his chest as he tries to move through the crowd.

Yuuri gets shoved into someone by the current of people and once he screeches and apologizes over and over he looks up at who he bumped into.

The man, beautiful and adorned with rainbow flags on his cheeks below expensive looking sunglasses, looks eerily familiar but Yuuri can’t place his finger on why; he watches as the man tilts his glasses up and, with familiar light blue eyes, he scans Yuuri until, apparently satisfied, he winks at him and Yuuri’s stomach drops the second he recognizes him from TV.


	2. Otabek/Yurio (1)

**prompt: fairy tale au**

“Tch, you’re a _prince?_ ” Yuri scoffs in Otabek’s ear and Otabek can’t help but smile when he feels the indignant chest puff against his back.

“Yeah,” he responds, slowing his horse to a walk as they approach the nearby town he knows to be part of his kingdom, “I can show you the castle if you want.”

Yuri stills behind Otabek and after a quiet pause he asks in a small, curious voice, “You…can?”


	3. Viktor/Yuuri + Yurio (3)

**prompt: fairy tail**

“YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD TEACH ME MORE MAKER MAGIC, YOU ASSHOLE!”

Yuuri tries to quietly back out of the area, mumbling an excuse just to technically be polite but he’s stopped in his tracks by ice forming over his feet. 

Yuri, a talented, young, and  _ very angry _ wizard, is glaring at him from atop his tiger made of ice while Viktor remains untouched but is now displaying an impressive amount of concern for him. 

 

**prompt: school au**

“He cried as soon as you left,” Yuri’s kindergarten teacher tells them with a sigh while Yuri rushes to gather his things, “and I think he’ll take a while to warm up to the others…" 

Viktor laughs quietly and then smiles as Yuuri is fidgeting and trying to peek into the classroom; he expected as much from their little tiger, crying included. 

"I’m sure he will,” Viktor says and watches with a flare of warmth in his heart as Yuri barrels into Yuuri’s open arms, tears of joy pouring out of both of them, “but after he can be separated from us without crying.” 

 

**prompt: greaser au (but just about** **_grease_ ** **the movie)**

Having a teenager wasn’t ever going to be easy but Yuuri can’t say he expected to have to tell his son “no” repeatedly over wanting a leather jacket from seeing one American movie. 

“FINE, I’ll find my  _ own _ way to get it!!!” Yuri yells before stomping to his room and slamming his door just as Viktor is bringing out hot chocolate for his husband and son. 

Before Viktor can ask for some clarification on why Yuri’s upset  _ this _ time Yuuri groans into his hands, “Why does he like that American movie so much…” 


	4. Phichit/Yuuri (1)

**prompt: card games au (ygo gx)**

“I don’t know about that, Yuuri,” Phichit hums at Yuuri, reading over the very tiny text of Yuuri’s duel monsters cards, “this doesn’t do what you think it does, so that whole strategy falls apart."  

Yuuri groans and just  _ knows _ that they’ll be up all night trying to build their decks for their upcoming exam, "Great…back to the drawing board." 

At least it wasn’t the first time they were late to class because they fell asleep on the floor and forgot to set their alarms. 


	5. Viktor+Yurio (1)

**prompt: tales au**

It wasn’t the first time Viktor caught Yuri snacking on apple gels despite trying to be sneaky about it and he knew it wouldn’t be the last.

“Yuriooo,” Viktor calls to him from across the fire and getting a good amount of satisfaction watching him jump, “I didn’t know you still had your childhood appetite."

Yuri practically growls at him and shoves the gels back into his bag, ” _Shut up_ and don’t pretend you don’t eat this like fucking candy, old man!“


	6. Yuuri+Yuuko (1)

**prompt: final fantasy au**

“We could catch up, Yuuri,” Yuuko offers, smiling at him with and leaning against the side of the airship they were able to catch, “we won’t be in the next continent for a long time.”

Yuuri returns her smile and rubs the back of his sore neck that his Cure spell could only do so much to soothe; he hasn’t seen Yuuko in years and only ran into her while chasing down a farm’s herd of loose chocobos.

“That’s an understatement,” he laughs and when Yuuko laughs, too, he feels much better and almost as if they hadn’t been separated at all.


End file.
